Once Upon a Charms Class
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Fred and George are bored. Rated for a passing mention of femslash.


**_LbN: Again, midnight plot bunnies..._**

**Once Upon a Charms Class**

Fred fidgeted. Double Charms was usually something he looked forward to during the week; the chance to actually play with magic. Unfortunately, today Flitwick was going over theory of some of the things they'd be learning in the coming weeks. His level of distractibility was heightened by his worry over the Quidditch Cup. Oliver was really on them, as it was his last year to win it. He glanced across the room at his twin. Flitwick had held out the longest, not separating them until the end of their first year; but separate them he had. Fred took out a sheet of parchment, tinted purple. It was a special parchment that they'd charmed to write notes to each other. They'd gotten the idea when Ron told them about Riddle's diary the previous year. Pretending he was diligently taking notes, he dipped his quill in ink and wrote,

_Twin?  
_He waited a moment and saw the ink dissolve. A moment later, different handwriting appeared.

_**Yes Freddie?**_

_Are you paying attention? I saw your eyes wandering…_

_**Well you wouldn't have seen it if yours hadn't been wandering as well.**_

_Touché._

_**Honeydukes later on? We'll need the chocolate for practice tonight.**_

_We should buy some extra for Angelina and Katie. How are they doing?_

_**Hanging in. We can't leave Alicia out! Chocolate all around! It's been a rough week…**_

_Agreed. Do we have enough to treat the whole team to sweets?_

_**Sure we do. We still have all that money from our…ahem…hobby in Egypt.**_

_Oh goodness, our ill gotten gains? I still can't believe Mum didn't find out that we were betting on giant scarab beetle fights…_

_**I think Dad knew…**_

_Oh, of course he did. Just glad he didn't confiscate it or anything. We'll need most of it for developing this year. So, about Ang and Katie…_

_**Get them out of your X rated happy place, you perv! We're supposed to be supportive.**_

_I am supportive! I just think it's really hot too._

_**Moving on…**_

_So what candy are we getting?_

_**Let's get chocolate frogs and sugar quills. That should keep us going for a while, yes?**_

_Yes! Do you think we'll get caught if we go to the 3Bs?_

_**Yeah. Let's just go bug the house elves tonight for dinner. What are you in the mood for?**_

_Katie and Angelina _

_**Fred!!**_

_Alright, alright I'll stop. How about ham and potatoes? That never takes too long. Oooh, and we should get a spice cake or two._

_**That sounds good…You've got me hungry now, thanks a lot.**_

_You're welcome! Do you think Wood's going to make us do twist drills? My shins can't take much more of those…_

_**Probably. Man's on a mission this year. I don't blame him either.**_

_I know. We have to do it this year; if only to save his sanity._

_**Sanity? What sanity? This is Wood we're talking about…**_

_True. To save him from going to St. Mungo's then._

_**Agreed. Have you done the Potions homework yet? I can't figure out how you're supposed to stew pickled moon frog spine before adding any liquid, without setting life on fire…**_

_Me either. We should corner Marcus later and beat it out of him._

_**Nah, then the Slytherins would cry sabotage. I don't want to deal with that.**_

"Perhaps Mr. Weasley would care to answer?" Flitwick's voice broke through the boys' concentration.

The first problem was that neither of them knew which Mr. Weasley he meant; the second was that neither of them knew what the question was. Fred looked down at his paper and read,

**It's your turn to take the fall…**

"Er, flick your wrist?" Fred guessed.

"Very good!" Flitwick said, completely missing Fred and George's looks of shock. "Yes, when casting advanced charms the easiest way to avoid missing your target is to flick your wrist upward when casting; like so."

_Ha! _Fred wrote. _Got it! Beat that Georgie!_

_**Yeah, next time you start distracting me in class I'll be sure to one up you…**_

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Please review? (insert puppy eyes)_**


End file.
